


Don't Pretend to Care

by JaneApricity



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Just some angsty sapphic shit, Maybe sex maybe not, dom!Shemira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneApricity/pseuds/JaneApricity
Summary: Simply called The Carnagem, they were a legendary team on their own, having proven themselves again and again when saving Esperia. Brutus, the vicious lion. Lucius, the compassionate swordsman. Shemira, the dead sorceress. In truth, they could handle most threats on their own. But government bureaucracy and old wives' tales dictated the team was not complete without two others--the choosing of which was mostly left up to Shemira. And Gwyneth thinks she's not playing fair.
Relationships: Athalia/Herself, Shemira/Gwyneth, Shemira/Rosaline
Kudos: 3





	Don't Pretend to Care

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm brainlessly playing AFK Arena, I make up stupid little stories about the drama between my heroes. Here's the current one, I guess. Enjoy my goth dom dyke and Two Big Himbos, lesbians.

Shemira has a type. 

You'd never guess it at first. Before she died, she'd had a husband, like every other good young woman. After a few centuries of death, however, her true tastes came out. Never in so many words--that would be frowned upon. But it doesn't take too many looks at the kinds of girls rotating through their team for someone to put the clues together. 

Belinda and Estrilda were the first. Lean, blonde, brilliant, beautiful. Belinda quit fighting altogether to pursue her work as a priestess, Antandra--the blonde cat lady--replacing her. Estrilda rather infamously got into a loud, violent, public fight with Brutus and Shemira both, never returning. Estrilda was replaced by Athalia, who while only rumored to be blonde was certainly the sort of pale, gold-aesthetic Celestial to have blonde locks hidden under that helmet. When Antandra left to protect her desert people from some other threat, she was replaced by me. 

Lean. Blonde. Brave. Beautiful. 

I only lasted a week before Shemira found a new favorite. Rosaline. 

Lean. Blonde. Brilliant. Beautiful. 

Lucius and Brutus either don't notice or don't care. They're a lot more focused on the job than they were on who does it with them. When Lucius wasn't practicing his sword fighting, he was teaching himself medicine and channeling the powers of Dura. Brutus really didn't care about humans much. When he did decide to fuck one, appearance barely mattered. So they just let Shemira pick and choose who she wanted among the heroes of Esperia. 

I'm a better hero than Rosaline. It isn't hard to see. She fights in an apron, for Dura's sake. Her ability is talking to teapots. I am a hero of strength, the Daughter of Hendrick, Aimer of the Divine Arrow. 

"That's what I get for being titled 'The Fair Maiden,'" I rage. "As soon as a fairer one comes along, Shemira was going to drop me for her." 

"That's a terrible honorific," Lucius agrees. 

Shemira had cycled me out of the team for Rosaline, although not everyone was as shallow as her. Lucius still talks to me, and Athalia and Brutus are usually willing to take me on little expeditions. Today, Lucius and I are in the local tavern. Neither of us drink, but Mark--the owner--makes good enough food to warrant a visit. 

"I don't even want to work with her," I say, tying back my hair into a tidy bun. "I don't give a rat's ass about her." 

"Then... why do you care so much?" Lucius frowns. 

"I want to be a part of the best team in Esperia," I say. 

I want to prove Hendrick wrong. I'm not a simple line soldier. I'm not stuck behind castle walls, playing defense. I'm a hero. 

Shemira can give me that. 

"Well, you were. For a little bit, at least," Lucius offers. "Besides, Rosaline is only in a trial period. Dura knows you're a good enough archer. Maybe she'll bring you back." 

I glare at him. 

"Don't you and Brutus get any say? Or even Athalia? She's been on the team for nearly a year now." 

Lucius shrugs. "Shemira's smart." 

"You're a doctor." 

"Exactly. Not a tactician." 

"And I'm a fighter. Rosaline is a dura-damned maid." 

Lucius only shrugs again, standing to go. "I'm sure she has her reasons." 

"What, like her libido?" I seethe. Lucius only gives me a look, dropping coins on the sticky tavern counter. He leaves me to my food. 

I hate her. But I have to impress her nonetheless. It's the only way.


End file.
